Just One Of Those Days
by Pretty Crimson Eyes
Summary: Once again it's that specific day of the year and someone's supposed to be celebrated, but that someone really doesn't want that to happen and will therefore do anything to prevent it. A touch of kaixrei - one-shot


This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine known as Alexzandra Breeze. It should have been finished before her birthday in September, but obviously that did _not_ happen, but here it is. And for the millionth time HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Better late than never, right? And **I still do not own BeyBlade!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just One Of Those Days

Another year has gone by since the last time I looked at this date – hopefully for the last time - marked with a giant circle on the calendar. I noticed it last week. Someone had had enough guts to risk getting every bone in his body turned into nothing but piles of dust by marking this date once again.

I usually don't make drastic movements, but after I found out about the calendar... Tyson hasn't been able to launch his blade properly and if it hadn't been for Kenny and Max... Who knows? I have to give it to those BladeBreakers though; their timing is always perfect when it comes to helping out a team mate... Annoyingly perfect. The BladeBreakers... What kind of name is that anyway?

I spent the next few days as far away from them as possible. I know they thought I was keeping more to myself than usual because I was embarrassed and ashamed of my so-called 'fit' and needed time to cool off, but the truth is that I had to gather my thoughts and concentrate on figuring out which one of them was lying.

All three had oh so sincerely denied having any kind of knowledge related to thick, black circles on the calendar and yes I'm aware that I hadn't taken Rei in consideration, because... Well, why would _he_ want to do such a thing? When people ask him not to do certain things, he respects it. That's just Rei Kon. And besides... He hadn't been around the house much lately, because of some really important stuff he had to take care of.

Eventually I got wiser though. Nothing really is what it seems, I should know that. And now I only have myself to blame for what unfortunately happened – again. I really should have known better.

After things had started to make sense and I had 'cooled off', which was actually a couple of hours ago, I arranged a meeting right away. For once Tyson was the first one to show up in the kitchen. He probably didn't want more handicaps. A few seconds later the rest showed up already pretty sure that I hadn't arranged this meeting to apologize, but I could see they were hoping for it.

I might as well get to the point immediately so I pointed at the '16th' on the calendar and asked what the hell _that_ was supposed to be. They all just stared at the date marked with the black circle while looking like ignorant fools. Eventually Tyson broke the silence.

"Well, you know that _I'm_ not responsible for that," he said, waving his bandaged wrist.

I just glared at him still not convinced.

"Come on, Kai," Max started. "Give Tyson a break. He's told you a millions times now that he didn't do it."

I turned my glare to the blonde. It's amazing how those two stand up for each other in situations like this.

"Kai," Kenny said. "I've also told you this a million times. I've been doing some research and upgrading here and there these last couple of weeks and I've hardly left my room."

"Hey, and you know I haven't been around at all," Rei added. "You can ask Lee or Mariah! I've been hanging out with them."

I turned to Rei. "Sounds like fun... For five minutes, _not_ two weeks! And what have you been doing anyway?"

"Yeah, Rei," Tyson inserted. "What _have_ you been doing?"

The raven-haired boy started to look slightly frustrated, but then he somehow managed to pull himself together again and stay calm. "Nothing. You know... The usual stuff; blading, talking, just hanging around watching TV."

"I thought Driger was with Kenny?"

"Oh... Yeah, he was so I borrowed one." He didn't bat an eyelid.

"You borrowed one?"

"Yeah."

Without thinking I grabbed a hold of Tyson's undamaged wrist. "Admit it, Tyson!"

"Aaaaaah! What are you doing?! Let go! I've told you already! I didn't do it!" He tried escaping, but it failed. "Kai, you freakin' psycho, you're breaking my arm!"

"No. Just your wrist." I couldn't help smirking.

But then all of a sudden the doors of a car were slammed somewhere outside and mumbling voices were approaching.

"Quick!" Rei cried and headed for the living room, Max and Kenny were right behind him.

"What's going on?!"

I got no reply.

Tyson managed to pull himself out of my now loosened grip and sent me a glare before heading for the living room, too.

"Get back here, Tyson!"

"Kai! Shut up and be quiet!"

He was definitely not going to get away with that remark so I rushed after him and ended up in the living room. Especially one of the voices outside was starting to sound a little too familiar.

"Max!" Rei called. "The lights!"

Before the blonde hit the switch, I caught a glimpse of a suspicious-looking banner held by Kenny and partly Tyson in the hall and unfortunately realized what was going on... I had obviously been hoping they were actually telling the truth.

"No, you didn't..." Then the front door opened.

"Kai, get down!" Rei commanded, pulling me down by the hand, which was even more disturbing than anything else that had happened, cause he didn't let go.

"Where am I?" the stick-like figure obviously wearing a blindfold asked.

The lights were switched on and the blindfold was removed by Lee and Mariah simultaneously.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried, jumping up and down.

The redhead froze immediately. "Oh... You didn't..." He tried to smile, but it came out more tensely than warm and thankful. "How...nice." A death glare was sent in my direction, of course, but that was the least of my...worries at that time; Rei still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Happy birthday, Tala old bud'!" Tyson started, dragging him in to the dining room where most likely more surprises awaited. "19, huh?" He just had to mention it. But what else to expect? He's Tyson! I have to give it to him, though. How many as immature as Tyson would risk getting their limbs malformed just to get something like that gone through with? Or maybe he really _does_ have a soft spot for that redhead...?

Passing by Rei and I the tense smile on Tala's pale lips increased. Rei sent him a smile of joy and squeezed my hand, trying to make me send the birthday boy a smile, too. It didn't work, but I probably should have smiled, though, cause the look in his eyes said everything: 'YOU'RE DEAD.' And then again, a smile is usually used to cover up feelings that are the exact opposite of those you smile for; like fear. But I am not afraid. So I don't smile. I just keep my eyes locked with his until he's out of sight - still with Rei's hand in mine.

They just never give up, those BladeBreakers... But Tala really hates birthdays, he despises them. He simply can't stand the thought of growing older.

I better remember to destroy that calendar...

I'm next.


End file.
